


Typhoon

by TooDistasteful



Series: Som.va Week 2017 [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Most of the non Songbra core are just mentions, Pointless fluff, Som.Va Week 2017, forgive me please, i'm late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 14:32:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10618911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooDistasteful/pseuds/TooDistasteful
Summary: D.Va may be a bubbling stream, but Hana Song is a typhoon, always waiting to crash on someone’s shores.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry. I really feel like this could have been better, in literally anybody else's hands. Also, I heard about Som.va week late - but here I am! I'll try to get the other pieces up ASAP. Next chapter of Warpaint will also be up semi-shortly.
> 
> Prompt: Impulses

She felt numb.

That’s the only way she really can feel, particularly given how cold and metal her world has become. She still remembers them handing her a little L-shaped stick and some flat piece of synthetic something or other and telling her that these were what would replace her game controllers now. She taps one button, and there’s a mech, ready for her. Hana’s fans cheered, screamed that she would be the best young defender Korea could had hoped to have drafted into newly-formed MEKA. 

Boot camp had been a breeze. She remembered how she had winced, noticing that some of the other gamers they had selected were even younger than she was, and some simply weren’t in shape. They were pushed through anyway, especially anybody with online presence and a name. Korea was desperate, after all. They needed champions – _heroes_ who were willing to answer the call.

Her decision to stream came from some unwillingness to let go of her fans. She had wanted to cling to some small piece of something normal, and if that meant turning something as horrific as war into a source of entertainment for millions, she would do it. Hana had only ever wanted to game. She hadn’t asked to become a war hero. She especially hadn’t asked to lose her teammates, or to be the sole survivor of the Omnic in the Sea’s onslaught in her entire squad. The government officials who had pulled her out of the wreckage had paid a lot of doctors very handsomely to make sure she was tip-top in no time, not a mark on her. Not even a scar to commemorate something tragic, something that had taken so much from her.

She moved on, as she was meant to, heralded as the Daughter of Korea. They had a freaking parade, and all she could do was slip behind a mask and pretend not to feel as though she was betraying her fallen companions. It was little surprise to anyone when they decided to ship the best of the best off to Overwatch, a power move on MEKA’s part, meant to establish it as the dominant force in a new age.

But what she found was that most of the inhabitants on base looked at her with some amount of pity or dismay. She redoubled her efforts, but it only served to make their pity grow. Hana could only take so much before, of all people, she snapped at Angela one day when being patched up in the medlab. She only vaguely remembered what she said, but she knew it was terrible.

And she’d run, though she couldn’t remember why. Which brought her to where she was sitting then, lets swung through the bars at the top of some roof in Dorado, where she’d been stationed for the past three weeks. It seemed Overwatch truly did have bases everywhere. And, though she had always wanted to see more of the world, she had never expected to do it like this. Some pitied child or a war hero, depending on whom you asked.

“Lovely night,” came a lilting accent beside her, Hana’s eyes narrowing before her eyes met a brilliant violet pair. She would have been taken aback, had she not known this woman, in a sense. The moment Winston had been able to circulate photos of the international hacker Talon had picked up, he had. Sombra was scarcely a secret to any of them now.

It was why they’d gone to Dorado in the first place, after all. “Aww, _conejita_ , you look so sad.” She felt her mouth form a straight, thin line at the implication, before a laugh followed, “Don’t tell me they’re using you as bait for me? I would have thought better of Overwatch.”

“Of course not,” she bit out, breaking eye contact to glance over the suddenly sullen-looking city. Even in the last rays of daylight, she could see that it was exactly what her home wanted to become – half old, half new, rebuilt after the crisis had taken so many lives here. She felt Sombra slip quietly next to her, clearly unafraid.  
  
“Running away from home then, _chica_?” She didn’t bother to react, hearing the other woman huff. “Good riddance, if so. Those Overwatch goons are really weighing you down, trust me. To crush a bright star like you? Clearly, they aren’t even worth your time.”

“What makes you think I’m crushed?” She’s answering without thinking. 76 would have disapproved, but she’s been so tightly coiled for so long, so watched and so trapped that she can’t help but lash out now. D.Va may be a bubbling stream, but Hana Song is a typhoon, always waiting to crash on someone’s shores.

“Let’s stop pretending for a minute,” Sombra states, seemingly dropping at least some of her playful attitude as she shrugs, turning to face her even if Hana only bothers to glance at the other woman out of the corner of her eye. “You know who I am, and what I do. You know I’ve got information on just about all of you. So you can probably guess that I would notice if, say, a certain streamer I follow in my downtime started looking like someone shot her puppy whenever she’s trying to act like she’s happy with her new post, hm?”

It hits the nail so hard on the head that her stomach churns, cheeks flushing scarlet. She’s angry – at herself, for being so transparent, at Sombra, for noticing. “So what, you’ve come to try to recruit me for whatever cause you’re behind?”

A laugh. Sombra actually just laughs. Hana can feel herself becoming angrier still – she swings a fist, and it connects with the hacker’s shoulder. “Ow, _hijo di perro_ , you hit hard!” She laughs in spite of her apparently aching shoulder, rubbing at it with a gloved hand. “Try to refrain from doing that again. I’ll let you have the one, because you seem to need some kind of outlet, but I’m not going to be your punching bag. _Comprendes_?”

Hana scoffs. “And you’re going to stop me?”

“Try me,” Sombra retorts, smirking all the while. Her eyes are dancing, like she’s enjoying all of this. “You’re just as fun as I thought you might be. Also as cute, but something tells me you didn’t come out here to have me hit on you.”  
  
Hana feels her mouth open in abject horror, turning to look at the other woman, stunned into silence for a moment. Seriously? That’s what this was? Sombra thought she was some outlet for whatever weird and horny she was? Sombra wiggled her eyebrows. Yep. Apparently that was exactly what this was. “That’s your version of hitting on someone?”

“It’s a conversation starter, no? I mean, you haven’t gone running back to your base to tell them about how the big, bad hacker came around to visit you, so I’m going to assume you’re into it.”

She threw up her hands, pushing away from the railing with a look of what she hoped was disgust, anything to take care of her blush. “That’s it, I’m done watching the sunset.”

“Good. Now maybe you’ll be down for some more fun activities.” And there she went, wiggling those damned eyebrows again. “Come on, _chica_ , what’s one night away from being pitied and looked down on, hm? You don’t really want to hang out with those people anyway, right?”

She didn’t. And she wasn’t sure why, but she nodded her assent. Apparently, she was all action, no thought that evening. That would have been fatal in most circumstances. Maybe it would prove to be in this one, too. She had no way of knowing until Sombra made some move of another.

But instead, the hacker just looked… kind of uncomfortable. “What is, Som-bae?” she teased, smirking genuinely for the first time in months, “Does that not usually work?”

“Um, no.” Hana can’t help it. Between the kind of dumbfounded look on Sombra’s face, and the too-honest statement, she laughs. She laughs so hard that Sombra starts laughing as well, muttering a little, “What the fuck…” in there as she goes. They must strike an odd pair on the roof, she muses, some great computer villain and an international superstar howling over seemingly nothing.

“Y-you need some new moves, Hacker,” Hana manages to get out as she wipes an actual, honest to God tear from her eye as their giggles die down. Her stomach feels like she’s been in the gym for an hour, and everything aches all at once, but she can’t even bring herself to care. In the dying light over Dorado, she leans over, and kisses Sombra’s barely parted lips, before scooting to her feet with another small giggle.

For what it’s worth, Sombra looks… some combination of stunned and flattered, bringing two gloved fingertips up to her mouth before seemingly shaking herself out of her reverie, attempting to save face. “So is that your style? Kiss and run? Should I really be taking romantic advice from someone like that?”

Hana shrugs, but smiles again. “Who says I’m running?”

There were many things Hana Song hated about her life, and what it had become. This was not one of them.


End file.
